A New Life
by TheFirstGuardian
Summary: A road trip, two friends who went to travel around America end up in Atlanta when the dead come knocking. They weren't allowed to get their flight back home and were therefore, trapped. They were forced from their shelter and met a girl called Sophie, they stumbled across the prison at the same time it was attacked by an Army how will they fit in to their new home?


**Author's Note: Ok, I must inform the reader that, Two of my main characters Mitchell and Matthew or Mitch and Matt are from Manchester, England, so if I use "It were good" and other similar terms that's mancunian twang ok? haha. Great! let us begin in our story! :D**

The group walked in a line inbewteen the trees, the leader Mitchell stopped in his tracks "Hold up" he said as several walkers passed not too far away, the group which consisted of three people, Mitchell, his friend Matthew and a newcomer named Sophie. They hadn't eaten in days as they were forced from their last shelter by a hostile group and they certainly didn't want to become food.

The continued walking once the walkers had gone "We need to find you a weapon" Matthew told Mitchell as the twigs and leaves cracked under their feet. "I'll do ok for now, there's a small town close, Woodbury, remember we drove through here once on our way to Atlanta two years back" he asked looking for a building in the distance.

Matthew smiled at the memory "Yep, our road trip around America.. It were fun" as they carried on walking Sophie spoke up "Where were you guys when shit happened?" She asked in her strong Georgian accent, "Atlanta?"

They both nodded "Yep, Two nights in the Ellis hotel cheap online, we were going Virginia after Atlanta, we still could except, dead people trying to eat us" Mitchell replied, "How long have you boys been friends then?" She asked. "Since year 11 I think, we shared a room on a school trip to LA, it cost us more than a grand to go" Matthew answered.

"Year 11? what's that? Like 10th grade or summin'?" She asked confused, Matthew tried to think and after a long pause answered "Yeah I think 10th or 12th grade, I dunno America's school year system"

Sophie was about to ask another question before they came to the end of the woods. "Which way's Woodbury Mitch?" Matthew asked as Mitchell as the latter looked down seperate directions, he pointed to the left, "This way I think" He began walking in that direction "and yer sure?" Sophie asked worryingly. Mitchell turned around to look at her "No, I'm not and if we reach somewhere that isn't Woodbury then we'll turn around".

They began walking down the road, it seemed like the road went on forever yet they kept walking, after about fifteen minutes of walking, gunshots could be heard in the distance along with booming alarms, "That must be Georgia correctional! My Boyfriend went there a couple times" Sophie told them, "Should we go towards it?" Matthew asked.

"No, that's stupid, the eaters like sound they're drawn towards it we go that way then we're dead" Mitchell said "But the gunshots, people might be inside it, survivors!" Matthew replied, "They'll be dead soon" Mitchell said, "We should go see by the sound of those guns it's the army they could help us, come on Mitch!" Matthew pressed on "Yeah I think we should too, it could be safe inside if we can get past the dead ones" Sophie mentioned.

Mitchell gave up "Fine! But if we die then I'm gonna batter you in the afterlife" The three headed back into the woods across the road, as they walked on the alarms stopped. A boy in a sheriff's hat along with an old man in crutches had a gun pointed at a young man who was slowly placing his gun onto the ground, the boy in the sheriffs hat shot him in the head quickly "Oh my god" Sophie gasped at a high volume, a bit too high, the boy turned to the three and pointed his baseball bat gun at them.

"Woah mate!, please don't kill us we heard the sirens and gunshots, we thought you were military" Mitchell pleaded as the boy continued to aim his gun at him, Sophie nervously stepped to the side, "W..why did you kill that boy?" She asked.

"You mean you're not part of them?" the boy asked with an extremely confused look on his face. "Carl, put your gun down these folk ain't got no guns and they came from that direction, they aren't from woodbury" Mitchell's eyes widened "Woodbury?! We were on our way there to scrounge for supplies, what the hell's going on?" He asked with more confusion on his face than the boy's face. The older man looked at the boy "Come with us, we cleared out the prison not so long ago and we're livin' in it, we'll tell you everything but you'll have to go in a cell until we can trust you enough"

"Should we?" Mitchell asked the two.

"Yeah! It's safe by the looks of it" Matthew replied.

"Fine then, we'll come" Mitchell said as the old man and Carl lead them to the prison "Ma' name's Hershel by the way, Hershel Greene"

**It may be short and it may have taken an hour to write, all spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise if there are any. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
